


Downpour

by jungwoopwoop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I miss Renle, Light Angst, M/M, Omg pls let Renle rise, Please send me some Renle fics I miss them thank you, WHERE ARE THE OTHER RENLE FICS, When will Renle have their selca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwoopwoop/pseuds/jungwoopwoop
Summary: "will it stop now?these raindrops, these tears?i don't want to get wet with rainand tremble with coldsome day,the cold rainwill become warm tearsand fall downit's alright,it's just a passing downpour."





	1. present

**Author's Note:**

> this story is in lowercase.

chenle was just sitting in the corner of his bed, staring at the window, he saw drops of rain falling down, resulting his window to be blurry outside. at this point, he misses someone, someone who is very important to him, he wanted to visit him, but he never had the time because of other reasons, specifically family and school.

"hey" a silent broke in his room when he heard a voice and his door opening, "it's dinner time, let's go."

"i'm not hungry." he told his brother, kun, still looking at his window, he felt his brother entering his retirement om and closed his door, but he never dared to look away from the window.

"is this about him again?" kun asked as he took a seat beside his little brother. "don't worry, we'll visit him next time." he said, as his brother mentioned "him", his heart was starting to break, yet again.

he was never like this, he was always happy specially with his friends, he was the mood maker of the group, along with his friend donghyuck. but then, everything changed.

"chenle come on, you've been like this for 2 weeks, mom and i are getting very concerned, you never came out to your room, even your friends are concerned, specially mark and donghyuck." with his brother's endless talk, chenle's heart was just getting weaker. he wanted to cry, but he couldn't do it, they might call him a coward.

"i'm sorry chenle okay? we'll visit him soon, i promise." kun patted his brother's back, cause he knew he'd cry any minute now.the only thing kun could calm his brother is to hug him, and that's the thing he did before he went out to chenle's room.

as soon as his brother did, tears were starting to to fall out in his eyes, he too the picture of the 2 of them, looking at his special someone, but he cried even more.

"when will i get to see you again?! i already miss you!" he shouted as he look at the picture, his tears were falling down from his face, until one actually reached the picture. he bowed his head, he knew he just need the patience to see him again, but he wanted to tell everything.

"i. . .i wanted to tell you how much. . .i. . .i love you. . ." he cried even louder, he never had this feeling before. and he didn't liked it, he never liked it.

it came to the point that he stopped crying, but he couldn't help bet to feel sad for it, he looked at the picture one more time, before placing it on his bed table.

he knew he couldn't do anything but to stare at as the rain in his window drops. he sighed, he remember everything about it, but he just sighed. he'll just wait patiently for him, so he lay down and went to sleep.

that single drop of tear from his eye as he close his eyes, reminds him of their downpour.


	2. flashback

"hyung!" chenle called his name, while the rain was really heavy outside, they decided to stay in his room. "yah! renjun hyung notice me!"

"not now, i'm doing my homework." he said, which made chenle feel sad and fake a pout in front of hin, renjun looked at the younger and made his heart soft. he just rolled his eyes for being too cute. "i really hate you chenle, now what is it?"

"did you know that you're the most ugliest person that i ever met?" chenle smirked as he knew renjun would be pissed, "ah! i really hate you!" renjun stood up and walk towards chenle, making him back up and actually run away from renjun.

as chenle was about to grab the doorknob and open the door, renjun grabbed his waist and let themselves lay in renjun's bed.

"aah! hyung stop, i was just kidding!"  he called out, renjun rolled himself so that he could be at the top of chenle.

"just, don't dare to say it again, ok?" renjun asked, chenle nodded, renjun's face immediately become a frown, he remembered something. he rolled himself again, laying down bseide chenle.

"chenle. . ." the latter called, looking at the ceiling "you'll know soon enough we'll be separated, right?"

from the word, chenle made a frown as well, it was already the plan. from the very beginning, he promise that he will be fine, but he broke his own promise, but it flew away.

_now that he's there by his side._

"yeah, what about it?" he pretend to say like it's cool, he noticed that renjun turned into him, so he did the same.

"w- would you visit me everyday?" renjun asked, but he. . .was too busy staring at his eyes.

"i. . .uh, what?" he asked innocently, all renjun did was a chuckle on how cute chenle was.

"i was just kidding about visiting everyday, but would you visit me some time?" this time, renjun smiled, hiding his bitterness of reality where they'll soon be far away from each other.

"of course, hyung."  _anything for you,_ he wanted to say as well, but he couldn't because he was scared. scared to be rejected, by one of the people he loves so much.

renjun smile with the happiest smile he ever had, seeing chenle being true to his answers, makes him feels so soft about him.

renjun move closer to chenle where they're just inches apart, they could feel their heart beating faster than a normal heart would, but there were happy.

"i never knew you're this cute when we're so close." renjun whispered as he starts to hug chenle, which gave him a goosebumps. but he didn't mind.

"sh- shut up, hyung!" he whispered back, resulting a laughing renjun and a warm head on his chest.

it took a minute for chenle to process what is happening, but after he did, he couldn't move, he don't want to move, it felt like he never even wanted to move.

renjun was resting on his chest, hugging him on his waist, he couldn't do anything, but he did hug back.

"let's just sleep all of this." renjun said, already closing his eyes, they were both scared that another day will be added, then soon after they'll never see each other like they used. but they were happy, they were spending thier time with each other.

chenle closed his eyes, he never wanted this to end, he wanted time to stay still, specially after what renjun said. . .

"i love you. . ."

"mmm. . ." was his only respond, he couldn't say it. . .but. . .

_i. . .i love you too. . ._


	3. present

"chenle, wake up." he felt a hand in his arms, shaking him and dragging him out of the bed. "mother asked us to buy these list on the market." kun told his little brother as chenle was getting up.

chenle yawned before going out of the bed, it was another day.  _another wasted day_ , for him. "i'll go take a shower downstairs, just take a shower here upstairs." kun was about to leave, he opened the door, but he turned back to chenle.

"oh yeah, tomorrow will be his birthday right?"

chenle's memory was triggered yet again, he would never forget his birthday, of course it's already tomorrow, but what present should be buy?

"pack some extra pocket of money for his gift, alright?" kun smiled, trying to lighten up his brother's day, which chenle replied with a smile, well you can't see it, but you know he's happy.

"i will, thanks." he replied, kun walked away in his room and shut the door.

chenle prepare himself as fast as he can, he did everything je needed in order fom them to be early in buying their mother's list in the market.

as they were walking outside, he couldn't help himself but to be happy, he was smiling brightly like he used to be. kun didn't really mind, in fact, he wanted to see his brother like that.

as they went to the supermaket and started buying things their mom needed, they stopped at the toy section, which was full of moomin stuff toys, after seeing that he just stood still.

his memory was triggered, but then stop the moment kun tapped his soulder, he looked at his brother, he was smiling, chenle just sighed and went with kun to the food section.

"oh i forgot." kun suddenlt stopped and turned to his brother. "could you get some carrots in the vegetable section? mother needed it to cook for us tomorrow." kun pleasantly asked his brother, which he just nodded and ran as fast as he could.

while in the vegetable section, chenle was looking for some carrots, but clearly got distracted when he saw someone looking for some cabbages, he looked a little closer, and his heart made it beat faster.

"r- renjun hyung?" he slowly walk up oncthe person he saw, but that person didn't dare to look at his direction but instead he walked away, but chenle follower him anyway.

when he had the chance to look closely to that person, he tapped his shoulder, being nervous, having a cold sweat, as the person slowly turned around.

"hyung?" he asked.

“chenle?” the guy asked as he turned around to chenle.

but his prophecy, was false.

“oh chenle! it’s been a while, how are you? are you ok now?” jaemin, a friend im, asked. his heart wasn’t nervous, but he was disappointed.

“oh uh, y- yes, i’m ok now.” he answered with a low voice.

“oh, good to know.” jaemin tapped his shoulder as he smile to chenle, he felt fine. he misses jaemin too, it has been a while. “let’s hang out sometimes again? i really miss all of you, specially donghyuck and you, chenle.” he felt touched.

“thanks, don’t worry, i’ll call you when i have time.”

“oh yeah, tomorrow will be his birthday right? do you have a gift for him tomorrow when we visit them?”

“no, but i’m actually thinking about the gift for him.”

“it would be best if you gave him some flowers, you know he loves to collect them, right?” chenle had an idea after jaemin said that, he smiled.

“yeah, he does.” he says as he think of what flower he would want to give him, indeed he does collect flowers, and he would like it.

and then he remembered, roses is his favorite.

“well i’ll be going now, jaehyn hyung is probably waiting. i’ll see you tomorrow then?” jaemin smiled once again, chenle nodded. “okay then, see you soon!” he said as he waved goodbye.

he took some cabbage and ran back to his brother.

“you seem excited? got any ideas for his gift now?” kun asked.

“yeah, i’ll give him roses.” chenle smiled, which made kun smiled as well.

“ok, after we purchase these, we’ll go to the flower shop okay?” kun said.

* * *

“ah yes, chenle, my favoritve customer, oh, i see you brought your brother with you this time.” doyoung, the owner of the flower shop, also a friend of kun, and donghyuck’s brother, greeted happily as they open the door.

“yeah, we’re here to buy some roses.” kun said.

“oh i think i have one at the back, please wait for a moment.” doyoung said, he went on the other side of their room and the same time donghyuck went outside and went to the counter.

“you’re going to visit him tomorrow right?” donghyuck asked, chenle nodded, donghyuck then smiled. “tell him i said hi, we’re going to be very busy tomorrow, so i can’t go.”

“don’t worry, i will.” chenle answered.

“thanks.” donghyuck said with his happiest smile, just around the time when doyoung came out and went to the counter along with the roses.

“here are the roses.” doyoung said as he gave it to chenle, kun payed the flowers and went outside.

when they opened the door, it was already raining, again. chenle looked up at the sky, oh how he misses that person so much.

a tear went out into his eyes, warming his face and heart, which reminded him of their downpour.


	4. flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hi hello I’m back with this update, I’m sorry if I haven’t updated. I haven’t touched this for a VERY long time and I was also busy with my wattpad updates, so I’m very sorry to everyone who waited :( but as my apology, I’ll finish this before april! Thank you and I hope you all understand!

"chenle hyung!" jisung, a friend of them, called out the window while renjun and chenle on the inside of their house.

“but our clothes will get wet.” renjun insisted.

“that’s the point.” jeno said as they open the door and went outside, they ran as fast as they can and let themselves get wet under the rain.

“come on guys, it’s fun!” mark smiled as he looked at the chinese boys, they were about to go inside the house again but donghyuck, jaemin and jeno pulled them out of the house and started splashing them with the water.

“waahh! this is my favorite shirt!” renjun complained.

“oh come on, it’ll be fun anyway.” donghyuck insisted, and splash them even more.

at this point, the 5 of them were having fun under the rain, well, all of them are. as long as the 2 of them are there for each other. they didn’t really mind their other friends, they were having fun their own way. they were having the time of their lives. but renjun broke the silence, and both their hearts.

“you know, tomorrow’s the day, right?” renjun smiled, but it was full of bitterness and sadness. chenle sighed, and nodded.

they never wanted this day to end, in fact they wished to stop time and just stay like this forever, but they knew they couldn’t, they knew there will always be that time, and that time is today. so they always bond in the best way they can, they manage their time, but they were each other’s priority.

chenle suddenly felt a tear got out of his eye, renjun didn’t noticed because they were under the rain, but he could hear chenle’s voice trying not to cry, the sniff of his nose, the crack of chenle’s voice.

“chenle, are you okay? renjun asked, chenle bowed his head, not answering the older’s question, trying to control his tears in front of him, but as renjun tapped his shoulder, he couldn’t help but to let all go.

chenle hugged renjun as tight as he can, he never wanted to let go, and he never wanted to cry, but sooner or later it will all happen. which sucks for the both of them, knowing they’ve been attached to each other for how many years since they went to seoul. he felt renjun’s arms by his waist, but he was confused, why is he not crying?

“you don’t have to remind me!” he said as he cry in renjun’s shoulder, he felt a soft pat on his hair and started moving a little. “i’m sorry, chenle.” renjun told him.

“yeah, you better be sorry, hyung!” he tried to lighten up his own mood, renjun smiled.

“don’t worry, we’ll see each other again. i promise.” renjun whispered into his ear, making him feel the goosebumps, under the rain.

“we’ll shine together again, okay? this is just a downpour.” he told the younger, chenle stopped crying and looked at renjun’s eyes, not letting go of their hug.

“i can’t wait to see you again, hyung.” chenle told renjun, renjun chuckled, and gave a quick peck on his cheeks.

“me too, chenle.” renjun whispered, under the rain, in front of his friends, which is the start of their downpour.

***

renjun was already packing his bag, trying to double check any other things that he might missed at packing it. renjun sighed, then suddenly a knock on the door interrupted him and finally opened the door.

“you have a visitor downstairs again.” his brother, sicheng, told him.

“ok i’ll be there in a minute.” he told his brother, sicheng just nodded and closed the door. he quicklt stood from his bed and rushed into the mirror to check himself, i still look pretty normal, so why did i even check myself? he thought, and started exiting to his room.

as he was coming downstairs, he saw mark holding a big stuff toy and donghyuck with bouquet of baby’s breath flowers, his current obsession flowers. and he saw the rest of his friends at the very end of their entrance. only jaemin, donghyuck and mark were there in front of him.

“and since we love you so much, we decided to give you some gifts.” jaemin said, trying not to be awkward to his hyung. “i- uh we hope you like it.” jaemin smoothly avoided the awkwardness with a smile, and renjun couldn’t help but to smile either.

it was the moomin stuff toy he wanted so much for a few years, he ran for the 3 of them and gave them all a big hug. “thank you!” he told everyone and kept on repeating it for several times.

“it was all chenle’s idea.” jisung told renjun, walking to the three guy’s position, he looked for him at the back to see where chenle was. the only two were remaining and they both walked, but chenle was smiling as if it wasn’t his idea. renjun step closer to him and pinched his cheeks.

“aahhh! you’re being so soft! you’re so cute!.”

“hyung, stop!” chenle said as he felt some pain in his cheeks, well, a good pain.

they were all start to having fun, endlessly talking about their future and any other memories they had with each other. they still have time, so renjun’s mom offered them their donuts that was just bought earlier to eat it. some of them persisted, well, except for donghyuck. but in the end, they just all ate a doughnut anyway, donghyuck mostly eat it, well, he was hungry anyway. they continue to talk through out until the afternoon, until they realize it was time.

_it was time for him to leave._

they all went outside, some crying, some dying inside, some don't really know what to do, and chenle was all of the above.

"i'll see you again, r- right, hyung?" chenle asked renjun as he face him, trying to control his tears from tearing up in front of him. in response to chenle's question, renjun nodded and smiled. without any words, chenle hugged his hyung once again, before being separated, renjun hugged back, making most of the boys smile, or mabye cry even more, who knows.

once they separated from the hug, they never wanted to let go, they wanted to see each other everyday, but they knew it had to be done. they have to face their reality at some point, and their reality,  _is today._

renjun started walking out of this old house, he glanced a little as he slowly walk towards their car. he stared at his house from the top until their door, where he lived for almost of his life, and yet he had to go back to his hometown yet again. how sad renjun was as his memories flashbacks through his mind, he tried to snap himself from blinking a few times, he realize that he almost cried, considering his eyes were pretty watery at that time. and with that, he decided to continue walking again.

as chenle on the other hand, couldn't help but to stare at renjun who was slowly walking and staring at their house, he can't look around and only to renjun. not realizing his feet were already following renjun as he turned around and continued walking straightly. renjun immediately noticed it, and stood right in front of their car, enjoying their staring for a moment.

renjun smiled again, before even entering their car, a drop of rain fell down from the sky. sooner or later, it got stronger and stronger, renjun's father started the engine of his car. without words, renjun opened their car and sitted at the back, chenle was still staring at renjun. then after a few seconds, they started driving away.

chenle wanted to follow, but there's no point if he even did. as if they'll stop in the middle of the road just to forgive him one more time . he let himself got wet under the rain, as he stare at the car, he slowly kneed and started tearing up under the rain. his friends, even his brother was worried, so they tried to stop him, but he insisted.

"hyung! let me tell you something!" he screamed from the top of his lungs, as if renjun would even hear it. he cried, donghyuck and jaemin started walking towards him, forcing him to stop and just stand, but as always, he insisted. "hyung! let me tell you that i've wanted to say since i have met you!" he kept on screaming. "hyung! hear me out, please!"

from renjun, he was looking at the raindrops outside their car window. of course, reminding them of their downpour.

"hyung!" he heard chenle's voice, he tried to ignore it as if he thought it was on his mind. he closed his eyes and heavily sighed, his heart was beating faster, he was not nervous, but his heart was broken. as he heard chenle's voice, it started to get lower. he held hhis chest and shaped his hands into a fist, he promised not to look back.

_but he couldn't help it._

he turned around, and he couldn't help that a special someone to him, was suffering from the pain he's having right now.


	5. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, omg it’s been a long time again. I promise to finish this within this month, I mean this would be the last chapter before the epilogue so I thank you for patiently waiting for this story, and please be warned that this may or may not be a little heavy angst.

“chenle-ah, wake up.” kun, his brother, started shaking him to get out of his bed. “today’s the day.” he murmured, chenle opened his eyes, remembered that today is the day, _his day._

chenle couldn’t move, he knew that it would be this day. and yet it has come, he doesn’t know if he’s prepared or not. but despite all of his overthinkings, he coulnd’t help but to feel relief...

because he’ll be seeing him again.

chenle rotated and face his brother who’s telling him to wake up, “chenle, it’s already 11am, we still have to drive 2 hours to get to him.” he told his younger brother.

”yeah i know, i just...” he coulnd’t help but to stay silent after that, he then get up. kun was just staring at him, kun pat his shoulder. “it’s fine, gu. i’m just neevous to see him again.”

”are you sure you’ll be fine, lele?” he asked, “i’m nervous for you too as well.”

”nah, i’ll be fine. i’m prepared.” he lied, _i just hope he still remembers me._

kun smiled, tapping chenle’s shoulders “alright then, lele, but just ell me if you’re nervous, i’ll be cheering you up.” chenle couldn’t help but to smile a bit, then he chuckled for a second.

”oh brother, such a boyfriend material. i’m still wondering why you don’t have any girlfriends.” chenle joked around, kun chuckled and rolled his eyes.

”just get ready and i’ll prepare us some foods for snanks ok?”

”ok, don’t worry about me, hyung!” chenle smiled, kun then started to walk out of his room and closes the door. not even a second, chenle immediately changes his expression as he lower his head, his sigh was loud. he turned to his bed table and saw his calendar.

_it’s his birthday today, i should be happy that we’re celebrating._

_and well, at least we still get to visit him by today._

_i should be happy about it,_

_i should be happy that i’ll get to see him again._

_i should be happy..._

_but...why do i feel so...unhappy..._

he looked at the bouquet of roses he bought yesterday, he lowkey smiled for himself. _i’m sure he would really love this as a gift, he likes flowers, specially roses._

he grabs them and started opening the door and went downstairs to eat at least a little breakfast, and he saw his brother cooking, oh how he loves those smells ever time he goes down to eat.

chenle sat and started eating breakfast, but he couldn’t help but to smile. his brother noticed while he was cooking, and he couldn’t help but to smile for his little brother as well. but he’s also worried at the same time, and immediately his smile faded from his face. he then just decided to continue cooking.

after they finished everything they needed to do, they took a shower, change clothes, eat a little bit before going inside the car, they’re on their way to _their_ destination. kun being on the driver seat and chenle at the passenger’s seat, kun noticed that he was staring too much at the roses they bought for _him._

“chenle,” kun called. “are you really excited?” he asked.

”well, yeah.” chenle replied. “it’s been a year, you know.”

”mm, you got a point.” kun said, a moment of silence, but then kun broke it again. “i miss him.”

”i miss him too, hyung.” chenle sighed.

after that it was full silence in the car, even they still have 1 and a half hour to go to their destination. they were both silent, they couldn’t think of something to talk about.

”oh, we’re here.” kun stopped the car, they saw sicheng waving along with taeyong, johnny, taeil and the kids, well, except donghyuck. they both got out of the car and they we’e surprised when sicheng was already in front of them to greet them.

”kun! it’s been a while hyung, i’ve missed you.” sicheng, _his_ brother, greeted the 2 as he hugged kun, oh how they indeed miss each other. sicheng saw chenle at the back and he smiled, they both let go of their hugs.

”let’s go, _he’s already waiting._ ” sicheng smiled and started walking, they all followed the chinese guy, well, that means sicheng, you know. but then, they keep on walking, and walking, until they eventually stop.

”hey.” sicheng smiled, “we have visitors on your birthday.” he greeted happily, but the atmosphere was so silent, but it was just normal for them.

they signaled all of the kids who bought their gifts to give it to him, and so they walked closer and gave it to him. they all smiled, as to they could see him again.

”happy birthday, renjun!” they all greeted, they silence remains. chenle couldn’t help but to smile and cry at the same time, his eyes were starting to tear up, jaemin noticed it and whispered it to his brother, jaehyun. and jaehyun immediately walked up to sicheng.

after jaehyun told sicheng about it, he decided to wlak up to the young chinese kid. “chenle.” he called. “would you like to talk to him alone?” he asked the younger, but he didn’t respond. sicheng just signaled all of the people to leave him for a few moments as sicheng already knew chenle wants to talk to him, _so much._

as of this moment, it was complete silence. you can hear the wind passing through the both of them, chenle took a step closer.

”hyung...” chenle started, before he could even start the talking, his tears were already going down on his face. “i...” he sniffed, and kneeled in front of him. “hyung...” he said, yet again.

”i...” he stopped, and sniffed for a few seconds. _you’re prepared chenle, stop crying in front of him._ he’s trying to make himself brave.

”i already miss you, hyung.” he started crying even louder, his friends and relatives were concern, so jaemin and mark decided to go with him and patted chenle’s back, trying to make him stop crying, or at least to breathe and calm down.

”i...i wanted to tell you i love you! so much, hyung!” he said as he continued crying, jaemin and mark still patting their friend’s back.

”and i’m sure he loves you too, chenle.” mark said as he patted chenle’s back.

a cold atmosphere has came by, it was only for a few minutes, but they all could feel the breeze.

”shall we give you some more time?” jaemin asked, chenle wiped his tears and stared at him. simply smiling at his hyung.

”nah, i’m okay now, jaemin hyung.” chenle answered before he got up, not looking back out at him. “i guess this is a goodbye, renjun hyung.” chenle said, and made a smile, “for now.” it was also the time where it started raining.

 _“when the rain stops, let’s meet again, we’ll smile and be together.”_ he told renjun, “just like what you always said to me, injun hyung.” his friends remain silent, “ _but until now... **goodbye** ”_ it was chenle’s last words, before he turn around and they all walked away...

in front of his grave.

_i have so many things to say,_

_but i couldn’t say it all..._

_why is it?_

as he started walking away, he felt the cold breezs under the rain, and started remembering their downpour.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me if i have errors or wrong grammars, this is my first story here in ao3.


End file.
